


The Walls of the Three Kingdoms

by orphan_account



Category: Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Actual Story, Al Mamoon, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Ding Dong Dell, Flashback-Heavy, Hamelin - Freeform, Mild/intense violence, Other, Regret, The Author Regrets Everything, Will develop, not too sure on tags yet, open to change, quiet reader - Freeform, risk life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 16:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Marcassin and Y/n have been friends since childhood. Many promises were made and events unfurled. Oliver came and went like a flash, the world rid of Shadar...but peace doesn't come that quickly. In a world full of conflict and hate, will anyone survive? Will peace ever be achieved?If you have learnt anything from war, it's that love can't exist in it.Or can it?And if it can, should it?





	1. Chapter 1

Oliver had returned; after a couple of years, he had hardly changed. Everyone reunited in Ding Dong Dell, just like the send-off they had for him all that time ago.

Since then, Swaine had taken his place in Hamelin as a leader of the justice department -he was the head of the crime and military department, Esther had become a well-known familiar keeper, Marcassin had returned to Hamelin and lead the empire through countless industrial advancements and you... well, someone had to keep watch over Marcassin- seeing as Swaine was occupied- and look out for the people of the remaining kingdoms.

"Esther!" Oliver approaches and greets her with a smile, now an inch taller than her.  
Esther turns to see her old friend for the first time in a long while, "Oliver! Oh, you're tall,"  
Oliver chuckles as Drippy jumps on his head.  
"Ollie boy, if you were any taller I'd get blooming altitude sickness!"  
Swaine, who was still taller than all of them, punched Olivers' shoulder merrily. 

As half of the ex-group reunited, you grudgingly trailed behind Marcassin as he discussed matters with the other rulers and Military leaders. After all, this meeting had more than one intention...


	2. wait up (Chapter 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clear any confusion, this is a flashback.

"Marcassin, wait up!" You holler, chasing the Prince as fast as your little legs could carry.  
The young sage scoffs - impossibly increasing his pace and rushing back to the Palace.  
You evade a few civilians as you pass them, remaining focused on not losing Marc: Gascon would kill you if anything happened to him, especially with the State of the Empire.

People couldn't afford the loss of hope.

After all, Marcassin is destined to seize the gloom that had settled within the kingdoms and expel it forever.

You run down the bustling main street -tall columns and houses towering over the two of you whilst streetlamps shower their surrounding in bold yellow light. Countless people glance at you, countless don't - just going about with their days in the makeshift marketplace. Colourful stalls sat, customers circulating through them all in an energetic and near desperate manner. The thick smog that lined the distant ceiling was hardly visible in the newest streets of Hamelin.  
You collide with a guard, being flung onto the cold steel flooring with a loud thump. You mutter an apology and struggle back off the floor, continuing to chase Marcassin, without acknowledging the harsh, bitter glare you receive from the Guard.

"Y/n!" Marcassin had choked as he glanced behind him, seeing you being tripped by one of his fathers' guards. Marcassin had rushed back to you, placing both of his hands on your shoulders as he checks that you're okay. He glances at the guard, who had returned to the group that were playing cards on a barrel. "Some guards in this town..." Marcassin grumbles  
and looks back at you. He takes a few steps forward and offers his hand out to you. You hesitate for a moment, seeing as there are countless people shuffling past you, but nervously place your hand in his as he begins to run again.

You recollect the promise you made to Gascon, and why.

"You have to promise me you'll look after him!" The brunette stomps his foot against the floor and stares daggers into your soul.  
"Why do I have to do it?" You utter.  
Gascon sighs, "Look, Y/n, Marcassin likes you enough to keep you around. You and I are the only friends he's got! In a world like this, someone like him has to be protected, and unless you can promise me you'll protect him, I won't let you near him!"  
You nod, "Okay."  
"I'm going to need to hear you say it, kid. Marcassin is already injured, and I won't always be around to protect him, but chances are you will be."

You recall not even having doubt about what you were going to do. Marcassin was too good a friend to give up, he had already saved your hide twice... and how everyone needed him. How you needed him.

"I promise to protect Marcassin with my life, for the rest of my life."


End file.
